


Bad Luck

by anyothergirl415



Series: Unrequited Love Boys [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen takes Jared on a date. It’s a little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2010 - Prompt: trick

There was no way to escape his nerves at seeing Jensen again and it really wasn't much of a surprise that ninety percent of his thoughts that day were about what the man had said. Jared stayed up too late thinking about it and woke too early with only a few minutes of reprieve before Jensen was once more on his mind.

He jogged for almost an hour, almost expecting to find Jensen waiting for him when he arrived home. Thankfully he wasn't because Jared just wasn't ready for that yet.  
At ten he called his brother, and as it turned out Jensen had already spoken to him.

It also turned out that Jensen had indeed asked for his number years ago. As his brother put it, "Jensen admitted to totally perving on you which is messed up so if you don't go out with him I don't blame you."

Jared considered the possibility of going out, not being home when Jensen arrived, standing him up to make him feel the pain of rejection. In the end though, he thought about how good that kiss was the night before and he wasn't strong enough to give up on something that might be amazing.

This meant having to deal with the sinking of his heart when 7:00, 7:05, 7:10 ticked by and there was no Jensen. Jared made a promise to himself that if Jensen stood him up, he would never fall for a guy with pretty green eyes and plump _kiss me_ lips again.

Around 7:20, just as Jared was about to grab the strongest alcohol in his fridge and get _really_ drunk, there was a loud clatter at the door followed by a muffled, “shit. Shit shit fuck.”

Eyebrows arching, Jared slowly walked to the door and unlocked it, peering out and eyeing Jensen there. The man was fumbling with a box that had apparently crashed onto the floor. There were cookies everywhere, a few rolling around down the hall and Jared had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “Issues?”

“God you have no idea.” Jensen groaned and shook his head, snatching the box and scooping a handful of the small cookies into it. He grumbled for a good few minutes as he tried to gather up the rest of the cookies. When he finally straightened Jared will still watching him with curious, wide eyes and Jensen flushed. “Uh, I brought you these. But, well, now they’ve been all over your hallway so…”

Jared rolled his lips together for a long moment before reaching out for the box and pulling it close. “Thank you. And you’re late.”

“I was getting cookies.” Jensen laughed weakly and rubbed along the back of his neck. “There was a line.”

“Mmhmm,” Jared hummed softly and nodded, turning to set the box of cookies on his counter. “I guess I can overlook the fact that you’re twenty minutes late, cookies that I can’t eat totally make up for that.”

Jensen’s cheeks were an adorable shade of pink and Jared was reminded so clearly why he’d been looking forward to this date. Suddenly all the worrying throughout the day felt stupid. “It really was with the best intentions in mind,” Jensen said softly, dropping his gaze down to the floor.

Jared laughed and shook his head, heading forward and sliding his arm around Jensen’s middle. “Don’t worry about it. I know you meant well. And I’ll forgive you for being late. You better just show me a good time the rest of the night.”

“I will.” Jensen grinned up at him and stepped into Jared’s side, the look in his eyes so bright Jared felt like he’d never be enough to deserve it.

At Jensen’s car, he opened the door and smacked it right into Jared’s knee, causing the man to hiss and step back, biting down on his lip to keep from calling out. “Don’t worry about it.” Jared held up his hand before Jensen could hurriedly apologize.

“I’m so sorry,” Jensen whispered, hurrying around to the passenger door, obviously thinking better than helping Jared in the car. It was probably for the best.

Unfortunately for Jensen, his apparent string of bad luck didn’t seem to be ending. The restaurant seemed to have no record of their reservation and neither wanted to wait an hour to get in. So it was down the street for a much cheaper dinner at Applebee’s. Jensen tripped over the broken sidewalk and crashed into Jared’s side, consequently sending him colliding painfully hard into a light post.

Two hours later and Jared had been kicked, burned, spilled on, and there was a whole embarrassing situation involving Jensen’s shirt sleeve getting caught in his fly – no, there was no logic to it besides _horrible_ luck. Jared was fairly certain Jensen’s face was a deep crimson the entire time and he could hardly talk without stuttering, making the conversation almost painful.

By the time they’d finished dinner and attempted a walk – ending with Jensen tripping on a root and sending Jared tumbling into a small duck pond – Jared was fairly certain Jensen’s embarrassment was sending off heat waves.

“This is probably the most disastrous date I’ve ever been on,” Jared pointed out as he tried to ring dirty water from his shirt.

Jensen sighed and shook his head, sliding his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry Jared. Honestly, I had all these great plans. You know, the delicious dinner at the classy restaurant wherein I’d tell you all about my career and how amazing I am and you’d fall madly in love with me then I’d seal the deal with a walk in the park. Then, you know, you’d say yes to a second date with me.”

Jared pulled a piece of grass from his hair and smiled softly, looking over at Jensen. “Believe it or not, I’ve actually had a really good time. I mean, you made a complete idiot of yourself, and me, more than a few times but… you’ve been really sweet and adorable, and I know how hard you’re trying. Which might actually be why you’re failing so badly.”

Looking up slowly, Jensen smiled nervously at Jared and stepped closer. “Does that mean you’ll go on a second date with me?”

“Under two conditions.” Jared grinned, laughing softly when Jensen’s entire body perked up. “One, you let me plan the date.”

Jensen laughed and nodded. “Deal. What’s the second?”

Leaning closer, Jared kissed Jensen softly and turned him, sliding a hand back through his hair. “This,” he murmured into the kiss then planted his hands on Jensen’s chest, shoving him hard enough to send him tumbling back into the duck pool.

“You ass!” Jensen popped up a moment later, sputtering water.

Jared grinned and took off before Jensen could get out of the water. Somehow their imperfect date turned out to be exactly what Jared wanted. And that worked for him.


End file.
